1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna remote control apparatus for a base station in a mobile communication system, and in particular, to an antenna remote control apparatus for transmitting on a feeder cable a control signal for controlling a motor mounted to an antenna to adjust the beam direction and tilting angle of the antenna in a base station of a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the beam direction and tilting angle of an antenna are controlled to improve service quality in a mobile communication system. Traditionally, an operator goes up to an antenna installed on a high place and manually adjusts the antenna.
However, research has recently been undertaken into a technology of adjusting the beam direction and tilting angle of an antenna by remotely controlling a motor mounted to the antenna.
The motor can be a motor used to tilt the antenna mechanically, or a motor for driving a phase shifter that adjusts the vertical/horizontal tilting angle of beams by controlling the phase of each radiation device.
To control the motor equipped in the antenna, control signals need to be applied to the motor. Traditionally, a cable other than a feeder cable is additionally provided to transmit the motor control signals.
As described above, since an additional transmission line is required to transmit control signals to a motor that is mounted to an antenna and controls the beam direction and tilting angle of the antenna in the conventional technology, installation cost is high. Moreover, the use of many active devices in a transmitter/receiver for transmitting/receiving the control signals leads to low reliability.